Gender Bender Disease
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: Tsuna and Gokudera are now girls! Why? Cause' a certain assassin-doctor came up with a gender-bending disease and used them as guinea pigs! 18FEM27,80FEM59. Takes place after TYL! arc. A new story for Vongola unfolds...Enjoy! Humor comes in at chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! People of ! Nice to see you!**

**...I've gone mad.**

**Well, this is my first non-thoughts-Vongola-Family/Tsuna's-Gang fic. Not sure if it's gonna be good.**

**Also an attempt on slight humor (might be sarcastic, though) and I'll write bits and pieces of my thoughts (nor exactly thought, more like, information/common sense) at certain places in this fic.**

**Disclaimer time. Let's invite the Tenth Boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi, to disclaim for me.**

**Tsuna: I'm being forced to say this...**

**Me: Not exactly. It's for mine and your good.**

**Tsuna: Huh? My good?**

**Me: If I don't disclaim it, I can't write a fic. And when I can't write a fic, you don't get screen time.**

**Tsuna: ?**

**Me: Never mind. Just get on with it. Time is precious, right?**

**Tsuna: Er...Yeah..Anyway, Yutaka Satoe-san does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or me. It belongs to Akira Amano, the creator of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and me. Thank you.**

**Thank you, Tsuna. OK, on with the story. (Yeah, I like to waste time thinking of an author's note.)**

**PS: If you don't want to read the part on how the new girls got introduced to the class, you can always skip to the italics somewhere at the end, which is on how they bent their gender.:)**

**--------------------------------------**

The two new students stepped in. Well, not exactly 'new' students. At least, to a certain raven haired man sitting at the end of the class. He smiled. Only he knew exactly what to expect.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

One of them spoke. "I'm Sawada Tsunako. Nice to meet you. I'm Tsunayoshi's...er, cousin."

Before anyone in the class could even utter a word, the other stepped out. "Gokudera Hayate. Hayato's twin sister."

Whispers broke out almost immediately. "Hayate? Isn't that a guy's name?"

"What? I didn't know Gokudera-kun had a twin sister!"

"Kya...she's so cute..." **(A/N: WHAT?!)**

The teacher clapped twice to get the class' attention. "Please, quieten down." Obviously, everyone did. The teacher continued, "These two girls might need your help, so I'll appreciate it if you can lend a helping hand to them. Now, girls, please take any empty seat."

Well, since two students went and two came, the 'new' students took the seats of those two that 'left' -- Gokudera Hayato's and Sawada Tsunayoshi's old seats.

Hours of boring school work passed...with absolutely no interesting events...

DING DONG DING DONG.

Oh, yes! The merciful school bell! Tsunako heaved a sigh of relief. The dreadful lessons are finally over, although for a short lunch break. She stood up to proceed to the roof, but somehow, the students in her class could move uncannily fast, and just as she turned to walk, students surrounded her.

"Hey, hey, I didn't know Sawada Tsunayoshi had a cousin."

"Why are you here? What happened to Tsunayoshi?"

"Yeah, yeah, what happened to Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsunako felt a small bead of sweat trickle down her cheeks. "Er...you see...Tsunayoshi had to, er, go to ,er, Italy for some school thing..."

Tsunako's obviously not good at lying.

"TENTH!" A not-so-familiar voice called out from the end of the class. It was Gokudera Hayate.

"Er, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." Ignoring their protests, Tsunako gently pushed past them and rushed out of the classroom, bento in her hand, following the familiar route to the roof.

She reached there, panting. Gokudera was behind her. They walked to Yamamoto, who, by some ways and means, reached the roof before them.

"Ahahaha, Tsuna, you came up with some story...I think it's convincing."

"OF COURSE, YOU BASEBALL-NUT! THE TENTH CAN ALWAYS COME UP WITH A GOOD AND CONVINCING STORY ANYTIME!" She turned, "Right, Tenth?"

"Yeah..." Tsuna answered hesitantly.

"Yours was good too, Gokudera. Saying that you were "Hayato's" twin sister is a bold move, but since no one knew much about your family, it doesn't really matter. I'm sure some people in the class doesn't even know Bianchi is your older sister."

"Whatever. I still need time to get used to being a girl..." Somehow, those words brought the trio back to the previous day...

_**Flashback(Starts here)**_

_"OY!! YOU STILL HAVE TO TEACH ME ABOUT YOUR SECRET BOMB TECHNIQUE!! SHAMAL!!" Gokudera Hayato argued._

_"Maa, maa, Gokudera, no need to be so angry. I'm sure he'll teach you eventually, right, Doctor?"_

_"Hm..." Shamal looked at Yamamoto. "No way."_

_Silence. Stares at Shamal._

_"Guys..." Sawada Tsunayoshi tried to break the ice (but since he spoke so softly, there was practically no difference at all). "We shouldn't be arguing in this place...I mean, it's summer, and it's hot..."_

_"...And we're in a rather small and enclosed space..."_

_(Just for those who are curious. That pathetic little clinic that has only a bed, two tables and some charts isn't supposed to house 4 people. Oh, and minus the bed part for their walking/sitting space. No one's sitting on the bed since it's enclosed in curtains.)_

_Shamal looked at him, and then at Gokudera with a new interest gleaming in his eyes. "Hmm...I think you'll do...The both of you..."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Gokudera yelled._

_Shamal inched away from the latter. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a capsule-like thing and tossed it into the air._

_It happened so quickly that no one knew what was going on until the effect was obvious._

_POOF!_

_White smoke surrounded Gokudera and Tsunayoshi. It soon cleared, but that was the least of their problems_

_"...Why are you guys staring at us?" Tsuna asked the gaping Yamamoto and the smiling Shamal, before clasping his hands around his mouth. What happened to his voice?!_

_"Ah-T-Tsuna...G-Gokudera..." Yamamoto stuttered, still looking like the most idiotic fish in the seven seas._

_"WHAT?!" Gokudera yelled, before his hands went around the mouth too. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. _

_"Oy...My voice wasn't this high a minute ago." He muttered, palms muffling the voice._

_"Actually, it was only thirty-nine point seven two seconds ago." The grinning-like-there's-no-tomorrow doctor informed him, a ridiculous looking digital clock in his hand. (For those who are curious, it was all pink, a picture of a woman wearing this...[I can't explain it] bikini and cheesing for the camera at the top of the clock, and the subtitle was "F-L-I-R-T". Ew.)_

_"SHUT UP!!"_

_Bzzzz...._

_A mosquito buzzed around Shamal. No wait, it was a TRIDENT MOSQUITO._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gokudera yelled in the foreign voice of his._

_"Newfound disease 667, Gender-Bender Disease, experiment-Success."_

_End flashback_

And so there they are, sitting on the floor of the roof, trying to behave like girls. It was weird. No, too weird. A guy one day, and a girl the next; how much worse can it be?

Oh man, it's gonna be a hard time adjusting to this...

----------------------

**Ok, let me acknowledge my good buddy, thebloodstained-sky for helping me edit this. THANKS, SKY! (Don't ask me anything about the name)**

**The next chapter might take a while. A LONG WHILE, but it will come out...eventually. So please READ and REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!! I WUV YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**Well, anyway, I managed to find time to write this! I'm so glad, but I'm incredibly busy too. Don't expect me to update on a regular basis.**

**OK, time to disclaim. Today's guest would be the other target of GBD (I shortened Gender-Bender Disease), Gokudera Hayato! Er, Hayate, I mean.**

**Hayate: Tch, must I do this?**

**Me: Yeah, duh, or we can't go on with the story. No screen time if you don't do this.**

**Hayate: Fine. For the sake of the Tenth. The authoress does not own anything in the original Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only relevant thing the pathetic authoress owns is the useless GBD.**

**Me: 'For the sake of the Tenth'? What's with that? And GBD ain't useless. It can bend gender, okay!**

**Anyway, thank you, Gokudera Hayato, er, Hayate. Let's get on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

The next day was just worse.

Just as Tsuna and Gokudera stepped into class, they were immediately bombarded with even more ridiculous questions.

"When's your birthday?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" **(A/N: Wonder who that bold person is...)**

"Do you like roses, or lilies?"

"Chocolates?"

"Rather go to the movies, or to a restaurant?"

Yes, those were all asked by the (love-at-first-sight-thing) guys. And no, the guys were not the only ones asking questions.

"Why did you come here?"

"You look so tomboy-ish. When was your last makeover?"

"What's with the haircut? So odd."

"Hey, wanna go shopping with us?"

Tsuna and Gokudera inched back out of the classroom, only to bump into someone that felt incredibly familiar.

"Hibari-san!"

Tsuna turned and tried to take a step back, but unfortunately, she was unable to move another step since her classmates have 'cornered' her.

"..." Hibari looked at Tsuna and Gokudera, whose teeth were slightly bared, and then at the crowd blocking the doorway to their classroom. "Why are you herbivores crowding?"

Time froze. And then, as if on cue, the entire class (exclude Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, would you?[The latter was having baseball practice, wasn't in class.]) yelled, "WE ARE VERY SORRY, HIBARI-SAMA!!" And scurried back to their seats (like herbivores).

"..." Hibari glanced at Tsuna and Gokudera. He began, "Sawada Tsuna..."

They held their breath. OF course Hibari would know they are both Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato, not some cousin and twin of the aforementioned respectively. Unless...

"...ko, Gokudera Hayate, why are you standing there and crowding like herbivores?"

**(A/N: [Talks to Hibari if possible] Er, sorry, but I don't think that herbivores stand and do nothing when they sense danger...great danger, especially. And can two people be considered crowding? [Sweatdrops])**

They dared to breathe again.

"Damn you..." Gokudera was about to take out his signature dynamites and blow the 'irritating' (to her, though) man up when he was stopped by Tsuna.

"Ah, please, Gokudera-chan, don't." Tsuna looked up at Hibari, who was much taller that her. "Sorry, Hibari-san." With that, she pulled Gokudera into the classroom, not caring if Hibari was still there or had already walked off.

Hibari, on the other hand, watched the girl drag her friend to their seat.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, no, Sawada Tsunako...She had definitely changed. Before they went to the future, she -- then "he"-- was terrified of him, but now...she look at him in the eye, say a casual "Sorry, Hibari-san" and then turn and go into the classroom as if she had just spoken to a close friend like Yamamoto Takeshi. To state the obvious, Hibari was pleasantly surprised.

A small smile, the smallest of all possiblilities, crept onto Hibari's face as he turned and walked away. Sawada Tsunako...He was definitely interested in what she had in store for him.

* * *

Once everyone was sure Hibari had gone, majority of the students shot questions at Tsunako and Gokudera, mainly Tsunako.

"You _do_ know who you just spoke to...right?"

"O-M-G! You just talked back to Hibari-san!"

"Did I hear someone swear to Hibari-san?"

"To speak in that manner to Hibari-san, no one can protect you anymore..."

Thankfully for the two girls, the teacher arrived. "Settle down, please."

And so lessons begun, as usual. The incident with Hibari was, thankfully, soon forgotten.

* * *

And so there they were.

In Tsuna's room, on that little table, fussing over homework.

"Ahahaha...Gokudera, do you know how to do questions 10, 13, 17, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 26, 28, 29, 30, 33, 35, 37, 44, 47, 48..."

"BASEBALL NUT!! YOU MAY AS WELL JUST ASK FOR SOLUTIONS TO EVERY DAMNED QUESTION!!!"

"And question 50." He finished. A dark (really dark) aura enveloped Gokudera and a vein popped up on her forehead. She was on the verge of insanity now.

Luckily, Tsuna decided to butt in. "Ah, please calm down! Gokudera-chan, I'm having some problems too, so can you please explain?"

"...If its for the Tenth, I'll do anything..." Why did she have to teach the baseball idiot? She was perfectly fine with having to tutor Tsuna, but why _him_?

Gokudera sighed. She was in no position to complain. If the Tenth willed so, she had to do it. "Question ten..."

A while later...

"Get it now?" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"Er...no." That idiot just grinned. Oh, please, why did he have to be so irritating?

"OH, COME ON! I EXPLAINED THIS DAMNED QUESTION SEVENTEEN TIMES!!!"

"Eighteen, you mean." OK, the baseball captain had done it. The room got colder. WAY colder. Oh, did something just snap?

"**SHUT UP!!!!**"

Yep, it was Gokudera's patience.

Tsuna glanced at her two friends, cold sweat trickling down her cheeks. "Er, I'll go get a drink for us." And so she ran out of the tense-atmosphere-room.

Gokudera watched the Tenth walk out. She turned back to Yamamoto after the door closed.

"Here we go _again_. This. Right angle. Ninety degrees. Straight line. Hundred and eighty degrees. Angle x. Forty degrees. Parallel lines. Get it?"

"Not at all." There is that annoying grin again. Oh heck.

"Stare at the question."

Five minutes later...

"...I see no difference."

"Stare harder, then."

"...Still nothing."

It is quite obvious that Gokudera was much to pissed off to try to help Yamamoto, since she had already very _kindly_ and in the simplest possible terms explained (or at least _tried to_) this question eighteen times, now nineteen.

Another minute passed. "OH! I get it!"

"Tch, long enough. You spent thirty minutes doing a question an elementary school kid can solve in less than five seconds!"

"Oh, come on. I couldn't do it without your help. You're a great teacher, Gokudera." He flashed her a wide smile.

Gokudera looked down. Oh, man, why is it that she felt kinda awkward? Well, she was just praised by someone who wasn't any cleverer than her when it came to mathematics.

Yeah, that's all. She was just praised by Yamamoto Takeshi, a failure at math. That's all.

But _is_ that all?

* * *

Reborn stood on the table, watching Tsuna pour juice for her friends.

"Tsuna."

"?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Do what?"

"Tell the rest of the Vongola what had happened to you. So far, only those in Nami-Middle know who you really are."

"Nami-Middle?"

"I bet neither Chrome nor Mukuro knows this. You have to tell them soon. You have to announce this to Vongola as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Or you'll lose inheritance. People might think that you're not Tsunayoshi, but a fake. You have to announce this soon."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"...Never mind. Just find a way to at least tell Chrome."

Tsuna looked at the cup she was holding. Chrome...Tsuna wondered how she was doing. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Is she okay? Is she eating well? Questions such as these filled Tsuna's mind.

"OK. I'll be going over to Kokuyo tomorrow. I'll bring some rice balls along too."

Reborn smiled (which looked more like a smirk). "Tsuna, you've grown."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting. Go."

So the ex-Dame-Tsuna carefully walked up the stairs, a tray bearing three cups in her hand. Reborn watched her.

_This is the Vongola Decimo, Iemitsu, Ninth._

_

* * *

_

**I only have one thing to say. Abrupt ending. Sorry. Couldn't think of how to end. Please pardon any typos...**

**Well, anyway, I hope you've seen hints of 8059 and 1827. I'm gonna start writing it. But then again, I'm busy. I won't update till next month or something, so I apologized in advance.**

**Oh, and I'm following anime timeline. Just to keep you informed, this takes place after the Arcobaleno Trials. So I think I might give the Arcobaleno some "screen time".**

**Anyway, please read and review! I really appreciate it. :D**

**PS: Just wondering, should I try to write longer chapters, or is okay like this? Also, should I cross this over with another fanfic, Our New Cloud? If I cross it over, Varia will get screen time here, and the Guardians will get some screen time there. Please give your opinion. It's much appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi...I took my own sweet time to write this...**

**AH!! DON'T MURDER ME!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!**

**Yeah, I know I took forever to write this. BUT SERIOUSLY! I've got to study for this evil thing known as exams. I've got barely any time! **

**Ok, ignore me.**

**No wait, DON'T IGNORE ME!!!**

**I sound like an idiot. Ignore me, **_**please**_**.**

_**Yamamoto: **_**^.^ While you're at it, I'll help the authoress disclaim us. The authoress, as you all know, does not own the plot of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of us, even if she wants to. Everything she does here is at her own free will. Thank you. :DDD**

**Thank you, Yamamoto. Ah...You're ignoring me too...No matter, let's get on with the story.**

**You can ignore me now.**

_____________________________________________________

"I'm telling you, I'm the real Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm just Sawada Tsunako now!"

"Tch! Like I'll believe you, byon!"

"But I'm really Tsuna! I just switched gender!"

"That's not possible, byon!"

Tsuna slapped her forehead. This was getting nowhere.

"Ahahaha, I guess you can't trust us..."

"YOU HAVE TO TRUST THE TENTH!!"

"THIS IS NOT THE VONGOLA TENTH, BYON!!" Ken turned to look at Gokudera. "Who're you, anyway?"

A vein popped up there. "I'M GOKUDERA HAYATO!! I SWITCHED GENDER TOO!"

"AHHH! YOU'RE COMING UP WITH THAT STORY AGAIN!!!"

Tsuna sighed. "Okay, okay! Stop fighting! Believe it or not, Shamal changed our gender cause' he came up with a new disease, Gender-Bender."

"OY! Stop it with that nonsense!"

Chrome looked at her comrade and Tsuna. She finally spoke, "I believe you, Boss."

"EH?! You stupid woman, this can be a trick!"

"...It's not..."

"Rrrrgh..."

"Ken. It's no use fighting. If they really have changed gender, so they have. Don't try to oppose reality." Chikusa said, toying with a yo-yo.

Another sigh escaped Tsuna. She shot Chrome a look of gratitude. "Oh, right, I brought these for you."

Tsuna handed a box to Chrome. It's some rice balls my mother made. Hope you enjoy it!"

"...Thank you, Boss."

"Don't mention it."

________________________________________________________________

Sniff sniff. Sniff sniff.

"Still doesn't look safe, byon!"

________________________________________________________________

Tsuna opened the door. "Tadaima!" **(A/N: A Japanese greeting. Mean's 'I'm home!')**

"Ah, Tsu-chan! You're home!" Nana stuck her head out of the kitchen door, smiling her head off.

Oh, no. Nana's going hyper, _again_.

With the biggest smile Tsuna's ever seen since Iemitsu decided to come back, Nana asked, "So did you have fun? Did they enjoy the rice balls?"

_Well...Apart from the fact the Ken almost killed me, and I was saved by Chrome and Chikusa, and then I got myself in an argument, and then was, once again, saved by Chrome and Chikusa, then, yeah. And as for the rice balls part, if you exclude Ken, and the fact that Chikusa threw away some pickled plums, then, yes._

Tsuna pushed those thought away and nodded. Nana's grin grew unbelievably wide (but she'll still lose to Bel in a grinning competition). She giggled and then returned to cooking lunch.

Nana has gone very much high since she found out Tsuna had turned into a girl. Her words echoed in Tsuna's head.

Eerily echoed.

So much that it haunts Tsuna now.

Flashback

_Anyway, "Ah, TSU-KUN, no, wait, it's Tsu-chan now, I'VE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN A GIRL!!" She showered Tsuna with light kisses. "And I was right, you really are a girl!"_

_As for Tsuna's reply, "...Aren't you even...scared that I've switched gender. It's a weird phenomenon..."_

_"Nope!"_

_**(A/N: Does anyone agree that Nana has gone haywire?)**_

_Crickets chirped. _

_"I've always known that you were always a girl!"_

_"...My birth certificate says that I'm a guy..."_

_"So now we have to change it!"_

_"...How?"_

END FLASHBACK

Tsuna shook her head. And so, now her birth certificate had correction tape all over it, particularly at the 'name' and the 'gender' part. Luckily, Dino managed to get some proper stuff to cover up for Nana's incredible mess.

But still, are those documents Dino got...legal?

No matter, Reborn had told her. After all, she is a Mafioso. She had acknowledged that when they went to the future, and when they came back for the Arcobaleno Trials.

Arcobaleno Trials?

It had been a long, long time since then.

...

...

...

Actually...It had only been two months since they came back from the future...

But, anyhow, Tsuna was still equally glad it was all over.

_________________________________________________________

Ah, yes, school. To be precise, the roof of Nami-Middle.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were there, sitting on the floor, having their lunch.

"Hey, Yamamoto..."

"Hm?"

"Where's -- "

"TENTH!!!" The door was forcefully pushed open.

"--Gokudera-chan?"

"Tenth! I've just realised something!!"

"Huh? Anyway, just sit down and settle down first."

Gokudera sat between Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Gokudera took a deep breath and said, "We're girls!"

...

...

...

Crickets chirped.

A crow flew past.

Another crow flew past.

...

"Er, Gokudera, you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"OF COURSE I AM! And I was just saying that since we've oh-so-'convieniently' switched gender, the future would be different from the one we went to! At the very least, there will be no 'Gokudera Hayato', but 'Gokudera Hayate'. And Tenth, the future me you saw was a guy."

...

...

...

They take a long time to process information...

"OH!!" The two simultaneously said.

But they manage to process it in the end.

"You're right, Gokudera!" Yamamoto flashed a grin at her.

Gokudera felt her face flush.

YES, YOU HEARD (or READ) RIGHT!

SHE BLUSHED!!

**(A/N: Okay, okay, I'll quit the caps.)**

Very obviously, she looked down. No way was she going to let that baseball freak see her blush. She was angry at herself for this. But then again, can she control this sort of things?

Wait a minute...Why was she even blushing in the first place?

_Oh, no. Don't tell me..._

__________________________________________________________

Tsuna walked home, sighing.

"Why the sigh?"

She turned to look at Reborn, who was walking on some random person's gate.

"...Homework?"

"Tsuna, don't lie."

"Lie?"

"You know jolly well that it's not about homework."

"...I don't even know why I sighed."

"...Whatever."

Well, duh, Reborn does know what Tsuna is feeling, and he is really sure that Tsuna is much too dense to figure that out.

Their silence as they walked on was disturbed by a scream.

Tsuna momentarily stopped. She walked on again when she saw Reborn taking no notice of it.

_Must be my imagination._

A voice startled her. "P-P-Please...I'm sorry!! P-P-Please don't..."

"I'll...bite you to death."

She froze and slowly turned to the sound.

So there he was.

He stood there, standing beside a man who was lying on the floor, the man straining to look up.

Kick.

The man was out cold.

"Hibari-san!"

He turned to look at Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunako."

"Y-You didn't have to attack that person..."

"He tried to pick a pocket. I'm just punishing him."

_I think it's gone overboard, though..._

"B-But still!"

"Are you trying to lecture me, Sawada Tsunako?"

"..."

"You might be Vongola's Tenth Boss, but you do not control me."

"Hibari."

He looked at Reborn, who finally spoke.

"Are you implying that you have no wish to work for Vongola? You are the Cloud Guardian."

"I have never worked for anyone. What I do is at my own free will."

_The Cloud _**is** _the free one..._

"A-Anyway, you really shouldn't go around 'punishing' people like that!"

"..." A tiny smile crept onto Hibari's face. "So I should..."

Hibari turned and walked away, the jacket flapping in the wind.

On the other hand, Tsuna felt herself look down, an bomb of unheard of feelings go off in her heart.

_But why?_

_____________________________________________________________

He had to be there.

He had to be standing there.

He _had_ to be standing there, at the four way intersection.

Hibari Kyoya.

The worst time to meet him. And there he was, looking at her with those cold eyes.

"You're early for the first time in two years, Sawada Tsunako." **(A/N: WAO. Two years...first time to be early...WAO again.)**

She stood there, rooted to the ground. Yes, she was early. And no, it was not because she wanted to avoid Gokudera and Yamamoto at the four way intersection they usually met while walking to school.

She wanted to avoid _him_.

Her plans had splintered. He was just in front of her, at probably the most inconvenient time ever.

"I...I just wanted to...reach school early..." She looked down.

"Hm?"

"I'll be on my way!" She brushed past him, still refusing to catch his eyes.

____________________________________________________________

_She didn't look at me._

______________________________________________________________

No, it was not because Tsuna had something against him or anything. It was...different. She wanted some time to herself, to sort it all out. Everything she thought, everything she felt, it was all in a mess. And as everyone would know, a mess must always be cleared up.

And so there she was, on the roof of Nami-Middle. So many things flew through her head.

_Gender Bender Disease._

_Her new image at school._

_Her unusually often meetings with Hibari._

_Many guys falling head over heels for her._

_'Head over heels'?_

One thing stood out significantly from the rest.

_Love._

_____________________________________________________________

**PEOPLE! Oh right...you might still be ignoring me...AH!! I THOUGHT THAT IGNORANCE IS BLISS!!!**

**...**

**It's not, huh? At least for the one getting ignored...**

**Well, anyway, if you're not ignoring me, and still reading this part (I thank you for that), may I credit my good friend Neptune-WiNgZ for helping me with the ideas? Thanks, Neptune! :DDD**

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack~~~!!!**

**I sound too much like Lussuria, don't I? Listening to too much IL SOLE...GAH.**

**Anyway, I've actually written two versions of the chapter, one is somewhere in the trash (Go away, Xanxus.) and the other one is here. The one that turned out to be rubbish had too much crap in it, so I decided to rewrite it...**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I'm really sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, but I really wanna thank everyone. I really appreciate your comments and suggestions. I'll try to implement them in the story. :)**

**Oh yes, I almost forgot. Disclaimer. Er...the person's who's gonna disclaim is...Reborn?**

**Reborn: Ciaossu! The original plot of KHR and the characters, us, do not belong to the authoress. It's rightfully and lawfully Akira Amano's. Everything the authoress does is for her and the reader's entertainment. **

**Thank you, Reborn. (Although the word 'lawfully' reminds me of a wedding...No one's married...yet.)**

**On to the fourth chap~ter~! (Where did you come from, Lussuria?!)**

**

* * *

**

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEME!!!!"

BAM BAM BAM!!

Elephant stampede! With only one elephant!

About half a second later...

"Outta the way, kora!"

Tsuna would have moved out of the way, but since the notice was only 0.0005 of a second earlier than the arrival of a certain baby...

BANG!!

He whacked into Tsuna's head.

3...

2...

1...

"OW!!"

"Baka-baka-Tsuna. Your reaction time is so slow."

After taking a few steps, Ryohei turned to look at Tsuna. "YO, Sawada, Reborn! Out for roadworks too?"

Tsuna shook her head. Wait...hasn't Ryohei missed something?

"Huh. Pathetic as ever, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or should I say, Sawada Tsunako?"

The shocked girl turned to look at the hovering baby (Not Mammon) and her mouth fell open. "Wha-wha-wha...How did you know?!"

"Kyoko told us!" Ryohei yelled, his blood-chilling scream pierced the air like a sword...

Sounds like some horror movie. Anyway...

"B-B-But h-how did she know about the gender-switching part?"

Colonello smirked. "Idiot. She doesn't know about it, but now we do! Let's go, Ryohei!"

"OKAY!"

And so the two ran off, ignoring a speechless Tsuna, and continued on their roadworks.

What a ridiculous name for 'exercise'.

* * *

Somewhere further, after several turns on the windy path of Namimori, Colonello abruptly stopped and turned. He muttered something to himself. Was it something like, "Sawada Tsunako"? No matter, Ryohei managed to pick it up and turned to face his Master.

"Master?"

Colonello's mouth once again moved. He spoke in a whisper where no ordinary person could hear with just their ears. Despite such, Ryohei could make head and tail of what the 40cm, sorry, 41cm, tall baby, minus Falco's height, said.

Means he's not exactly what you would call normal.

"Sawada? Unexpected...happenings? What are you saying, Master?"

Colonello gave a smug smile. "Nothing. Just training your ears. Their still in good shape, kora!"

A strange feeling crept onto Ryohei, but he shook it off. Colonello was just training him. It's normal.

"Move, kora!"

"YEAH!"

And so they continued with their roadworks.

Somewhere else in Namimori, a sneeze escaped Tsuna as she was walking to the nearby grocery store to get certain ingredients for Nana.

Someone was talking about her. (Namely Ryohei and Colonello)

* * *

Just to clear up confusion, Colonello is not a fortune teller.

I repeat, he is NOT a fortune teller.

* * *

Tsuna went back home, the groceries in her hand. She handed them to Nana, and went up to her room.

As usual.

Upon opening her door, two loud voices greeted her.

"Hello, Tenth!"

"Yo, Tsuna."

Yep, this is normal too.

Books were laid out on the table. "Homework." Yamamoto answered all her questions with such a simple statement.

She took her place between Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"So..." Yamamoto began, "Now that Tsuna's here, Gokudera, what's the solutions to..." He flipped through the book.

Gokudera sighed. Expect a long, long, long, and even longer(?) list of questions. She sighed again.

Yamamoto looked up, grinning. "Everything?"

Gokudera banged her head on the small table. Yes, it was way, way, way, WAY shorter than what was expected. But...BUT...!!!

"GAAAAAH!!"

"Gokudera-chan!"

It took the two present people to stop the crazed girl from damaging her skull, and maybe even the brain.

Ouch.

* * *

After the 47-page long homework assignment was completed, it was already evening. Gokudera sighed. Finally, she managed to get every solution into the baseball freak and the Tenth's brain.

_Yay. Clap clap clap._ She thought sarcastically to herself.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Oh, great.

"Lambo-sama has arrived!!" The door swung open.

"Hi, kid." Yamamoto greeted the little kid. Gokudera groaned.

"Hey, Octopus-Stupidera, play a game of hide-and-seek with me!"

Octopus-Stupidera?

Yamamoto failed to stilfle a laugh at the ludicrous nickname, earning himself a whack from the...octopus.

"You stupid cow, as if I'll play with you!"

"Then...play ball with me!!"

Gokudera was about to yelled at the cow's stupidity when she thought of how her _precious_ Tenth will react if she screams at the kid who lives in this house. The Tenth will definitely not appreciate it. Sighing once again, she resigned herself to the incredibly lame game.

"Yay!!" Lambo cheered, then looked around for the ball. "Eh...where's ball-chan?"

With a ridiculous look on his face that never ceases to make the silver haired girl boil, Lambo crawled around the house, searching for 'ball-chan'. When he came back into the room, empty-handed, he looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto. A grin crept onto his face.

"Go forth and search, Lambo-san's minions! Go, go, GO!! I order you, NYAHAHAHAHA--"

BAM.

A very pissed Gokudera wordlessly smacked the cow, causing the cow to cry like there's no tomorrow (for him, at least). With a huff, she stomped off.

"I'm leaving, Tenth!"

From her spot in the kitchen, Tsuna watched Gokudera stomp down the street in an agitated manner.

"Er...Gokudera-chan, your orange juice..."

* * *

Finally, a different thing happened in school the next day.

Instead of the expected scolding of "Why isn't your uniform neat? Why is your hair so messy? Why are your legs on the table? Why..." to Gokudera, the homeroom teacher stepped into class and did something different.

Gave out consent forms.

And then the scolding came.

Oh, wait, this time it's different! It's "Gokudera Hayate, please explain why your uniform is so messy, why your hair is not neat, why your legs are on the table..."

Anyway, while the teacher is busy lecturing a nonchalent Gokudera, everyone else was busy reading the consent form, even Gokudera. Yes, she was ignoring the teacher who was trying to keep his temper, speak calmly and hopefully intimidate the 'bad girl'.

Too bad, ain't working.

After wasting a long half-an-hour, the teacher finally spoke to the class.

"Okay, now that you have received your consent forms, you would obviously know that we'll have a field trip. This time, we'll be going to..."

* * *

**CLIFFIE!! My first cliffhanger!!**

**I wrote this chapter to celebrate the merciful end of the merciless exams (I just contradicted myself). Just thought of being kinda lame for a while.**

**I have already planned for the next chapter. If you're curious, go read the author's note at the top of the page once again. There's some hints there.**

**Even though I have a rough idea for the field trip, I still can't think of anything else to write. Suggestions? Thanks! :)**

**Okay, I'll take some time before uploading the next chapter. Please R&R!! :)**

**PS: I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**


	5. Chapter 5 aka Chapter of Nonsense

**Kill me. **

**I took WAAAAAAAAAAAYY too long to update this. Call me a turtle, please. **

**Sigh, sigh. My plot bunnies escaped from their hellish cage for a short while, before returning as _mutated_ plot bunnies. You'll see what they have done later. **

**But still, REJOICE!! The exams are OVER!! I'm so happy to be back here, typing till I hear the daybreak's bell.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

**

* * *

**

Ahaha, yeah, those who watch Gundam or follw L'arc~en~Ciel should know this song.

**Daybreak's Bell.**

**Nice song, yeah. (I'm a L'arc~en~Ciel fan :) )**

**Well, back to the point. Today's disclaimer-er is...**

**PERSOn ABC!!! Nah, just kidding. It's THE**

**Hibari Kyoya~~!**

**Hibari: ... The authoress owns nothing. Now, continue crowding in front of the screen and I'll bite you to death, herbivores.**

**(Sorry, I ran out of people to help disclaim)**

**Please, please, please DON'T kill anyone, Hibari.**

**On with the story!! (Woah, my longest note yet)**

* * *

_"...Hokkaido."_

The land of seafood, snow and...more snow. Tsuna looked out of her window on the ramshackle bus.

"Ugh..."The person beside her slumped further into her seat. Tsuna sighed. Gokudera's face was more green than her orbs. Some Mafia guy. I mean, girl.

"I feel sick..."

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. We're reaching. When we're there, you can puke all you want." Yamamoto chuckled. He was standing next to Gokudera's seat, his hand perched on top of her seat.

A weakened Storm Guardian mustered all her strength, stood up and grabbed Yamamoto's collar while glaring straight into those chocolate brown eyes. Trying to keep his balance, he held on to a nearby seat. "I. Am. Not. Sick."

He grinned. "Right~."

* * *

"Stupid teacher. Hurry give me the key..." Gokudera choked out when they finally arrived at the lobby of their hotel.

"Ahahaha..."

"What are you laughing at?!" She glared at the person that was supporting her.

_Tch. Why am I clinging on to this idiot. This is embarrassing. But then again, no one else can really support me...He could carry Lal around Melone base...GAH!!_

A wave of vertigo washed over her. "Key...key...hurry." She murmured to Yamamoto.

He looked at her, frantic. "What? Key? Okay. SENSEI!"

"Hm? Yes, Yamamoto? Do you need anything?"

"A key to any room! Gokudera's not feeling well."

The teacher gave a thoughtful look before taking one of the keys from the table and passed it to Yamamoto. Grinning smugly, he whispered to the duo, "You two will be sharing a room." He leaned back and waved, "Get well soon! We have things to do. Now go!"

See, even the teacher enjoys playing matchmaker.

Gokudera would have retorted, but in her current condition, she could barely talk. Left with no other choice, she allowed herself to be dragged across the lobby, into the lift, across the corridor and outside their room by Yamamoto. When they finally arrived at the room after an agonizing, painful, dreadful, merciless,tortuous fifty seconds, Yamamoto spent the next few seconds to figure out how to open the complicated card-key door.

BEEP. The door finally opened to show heaven. Gokudera violently swung the toilet door open and vomited her guts out.

_What's with the rough carpet?!?!_

_

* * *

_

"You are okay, right, Gokudera-chan?" Tsuna asked worriedly when her friend/comrade reappeared in the lobby.

"Uh, yeah, I think. Don't need to worry, Tenth!" An obviously forced smile found its way to Gokudera's lips.

_Gokudera-chan...Please stop smiling like that...It's way too freaky..._

"So, are we going to ski now? Tenth."

Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts. "O-Okay. Hold on, where's Yamamoto?"

"He was here a second ago...Wonder where he went to."

He dissolved into thin air!! He's M.I.A!! Wait, where's the action?

"Ah, Tsuna! Gokudera! Here're your skiing items!" Speak of the devil. Yamamoto appeared out of practically nowhere.

Magic show! David Copperfield at work!!

"Ah..." The blue line appeared on Tsuna and Gokudera's heads when they realised what happened.

They had forgotten to rent their skiing equipment. Idiots.

* * *

"Ahaha! The snow really is like powder! Cool!" Yamamoto excitedly chattered as they set foot on the snow.

"Tch, you're so childish." _Why am I even friends with this blockhead?_

"Aw, c'mon. It's fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Er, guys, let's go take the ski lift."

So they approached the queue for the ski lift. When it came in sight, their mouths fell open and dropped like how Lambo fell when he was flung out of the window by Reborn. Ouch.

The queue wasn't long. It was so freakin' long that it reached the other side of the mountain!!

"Tenth! Look at that!" Gokudera pointed to a huge sign somewhere in the middle of the queue.

_Waiting time from this point: 30 minutes._

Hold on. This isn't Disneyland! Anyway...

"WHAT?!?! 30 MINUTES?!" Tsuna exclaimed, then murmured, "Why is there even a queue in the first place?"

"Tenth, how bout' I blow everyone up?" Gokudera took out her dynamites and was about to ignite them. Luckily for those innocent people, Tsuna stopped her.

"Ahaha, maa maa, don't be impulsive. We're here for a vacation, not to blow people up."

Gokudera was about to retort with something like "So what?!" when a familiar and very, very, very (too) loud voice stopped them.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!!!! OUTTA THE WAY, BRATS!!!"

The three twirled around and saw this mad skier zooming down in zig-zag patterns, almost knocking into some other people. Amidst their shock, the found out that this mad skier is someone they know.

How embarrassing.

Their jaws dropped simultaneously. And it dropped so low that it actually made a hole in the snow and ice for each jaw. Wow.

Thee insanely fast skier finally reached the end of the slope and skidded to a stop, snowflakes and pieces of ice being flung around. Some of the fluttering ice landed on a certain blonde and the baby in his arms.

Seeing these three people who look somewhat normal, (I take my word back; who doesn't cut his hair for eight years, which guy wears a tiara, and which baby has a frog on his/her head?) a single sentence rung in the trio's heads. No, they're not telepathic.

_Why are they here?! V-V..._

"Shishishi~This is fun~Right, Mammon?"

"Mu...Squalo, two B-rank fees for wetting my hood with snow."

_...Varia!!_

The impossibly huge grin faded away when he turned and saw the three gaping people. "Why are they here?"

Tsuna was the first one to snap out of her 'trance'. "Eh? W-We're here on a school trip..."

"So the rumors are true. You really have switched gender, Vongola Tenth." The baby said.

"Uh...Y-Yeah..."

...

Gokudera's brow twitched. "Oy, I'm still here, you know..."

"So, Squalo, how's it been?"

"I'm surprised you can ask me something like this so casually. I did try to kill you once..."

"Oh, never mind about that."

"Hn. I've crushed another style recently."

"Really? Cool. What's the name of the style?"

"Something stupid. Think it's Pork-Onion-Carrots-Shiitake Mushroom Sword Style."

Yamamoto laughed, as usual.

"OY! HAVEN'T ANYONE HERE NOTICED ANYTHING ABOUT ME?!" Gokudera yelled.

"So...Xanxus is somewhere here?" Tsuna asked Bel and Mammon nervously.

"Should be."

No one turned their attention to Gokudera. (Never knew he/she was such an attention seeker.)

Ha, Gokudera, you've been forgotten.

"Oh, yeah." Yamamoto mentioned out of the blue, turning to everyone.

Gokudera's eyes shined. She has been remembered!

Too bad, Yamamoto turned to Varia. "Why are you guys here?"

"Varia has holidays too." Mammon replied.

...

...

...

"You do?" Yamamoto asked in a childish manner.

"VOI! OF COURSE WE DO!!" Squalo retorted loudly. Oh, did a window just shatter?

Instead of the expected "Ahaha", a questioning look appeared on Yamamoto;s face. "Eh? I didn't notice it earlier, but did your voice change, Squalo?"

Bel grinned again. "Shishishi~"

"Hu."

...

"No...Nothing's changed...Just a...a cold."

AH!! H1N1 PANDEMIC!! RUN!!!

"I DON'T HAVE H1N1!!!"

"Ahaha, we know, we know, right?" Yamamoto turned casually to look at his two companions.

"...Not really convinced..." Gokudera muttered slowly backing away as if Squalo was some kind of monster.

SILENCE!!

Another familiar voice broke the ice. "Ah~There you are, Squalo-chan, Bel-chan and Mammon-chan~~!"

Squalo twirled to the entrance of the hotel. "Lussuria!!"

The gay guy walked up (more like, _cat_walked up) to his fellow assassins. "Mo, Squalo, you shouldn't be out here since your body just went through some extreme changes. You might not be able to take the cold~"

Squalo trembled. No, not from the cold as what Lussuria said. It was from RAGE.

Shark's learning too much from Xanxus.

"Shishishi~Cat's outta the bag~"

"Hu..."

Squalo grabbed Lussuria's collar and yelled, so loud that Mount-Mount-Mountain actually shook from the sonic waves.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!!!!"

Ignoring the stares from the people around them, Lussuria chuckled. "Squalo, dear, you know that girls like you shouldn't be yelling like this."

SILENCE enveloped Vongola. (Of course; without Squalo around, Varia castle was so, so, so quiet.)

"Wait, Lussuria, did you just say..." Yamamoto trailed off, not daring to say that word.

Gokudera took the initiative. "..._girls_...?"

It took a few brief moments before anyone in Tsuna's gang could figure out what was going on. Eventually, they did. What's more, they yelled the same thing at the same time.

"SQUALO IS A WOMAN?!?!?!?!?!"

Hm, to have such accuracy in timing, I'm beginning to think they actually rehearsed this.

* * *

**Now, everyone should have an idea of what I mean by _mutated_ plot bunnies, right? I kinda got this idea from the cover of the second light novel... :) Squalo looks like a girl...!!!**

**Yes, I know that this chapter is full of nonsense. A result of too much Keroro Gunso. (I WATCH IT, OKAY? It's really, really, really nice!!!)**

**And to those who follow the Kingdom Hearts manga, remember the time when Aerith was decoding a page of Wise Ansem's research, she came across a list of what Ansem would put into his curry? (I'm referring to the omake at the end of book 2) Ansem likes Pork, Onions, Carrots and Shiitake Mushrooms. (Did I miss out anything?)**

**Pork-Onion-Carrots-Shiitake Mushroom Sword Style!!**

**Sorry...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Meow.**

**Oh look, the cat! _(Quote-Bel: Cat's outta the bag~)_**

**Get it?**

**-End of nonsense. Yay?-**

**Reviews are LOVEY-DOVEY!!!**

**-REAL end of nonsense-**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY!! This chapter's finally up!!**

**REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. It just seems to get longer and longer...**

**Gah, I have absolutely no idea where my plot bunnies went to this time. So I guess this chapter might be more crappy than the rest...**

**OKAAAAAY!! Now, time for the disclaimer!! Today, it's...Lambo!! (I let him appear here cause' he haven't and wouldn't appear in a few chapters.)**

**Lambo: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ALL SHALL OBEY LAMBO-SAMA!! NYAHAHAH-**

**Reborn (Kicks Lambo): Get to the point. (Oh yeah, Reborn wouldn't be appearing.)**

**(Background Lambo: AAAAAHH!!!)**

**Lambo: Gotta...Stay...Calm-WAAAAAAH!! *POOF* (Ten year bazooka explodes)**

**Adult Lambo: The authoress does not own anything except the idea. Thank you.**

**(Reborn kicks Adult Lambo, muttering something like, "you're pathetic".)**

**So now, everyone, let's get on to the story!!**

* * *

_"SQUALO IS A WOMAN?!?!?!"_

Wonder what's with the recap...(I NEVER recap.)

"I'M NO WOMAN, DAMMIT!!"

"Oh yes, you are. Shishishi~"

"Don't lie, Squalo-chan~It's the truth."

Silence enveloped Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera while the four Varia members yell at each other. Well, maybe only one was screeching his/her head off.

Back to the story.

At long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG (maybe not _that_ long)...

Wait, what was I typing again? Apart from...one, two, three...ELEVEN 'long'-s (you can go an count it to see it I'm correct), that is. Oh yeah, I suddenly remembered.

...last, (I bet you forgot what you were reading.)Yamamoto finally managed to splutter a short sentence out.

"W-What's going on?"

Sighing irritatedly, Squalo told the Vongola Guardians what happened.

_Once upon a time, in a forest, which is located in the middle of nowhere in Italy, there stood a magnificent castle._

Don't worry, this isn't a fairy tale.

_Varia Castle - that's where it all happened._

_It all began with a cup of coffee._

Neither is this Geronimo Stilton.

_Just as any other morning, the self-proclaimed 'Mother of Varia' would skip into the kitchen and prepare breakfast. _

_When Lussuria was done with the coffee, it so-happened that Squalo was passing by._

_"Ah, Squalo-chan, how bout' a cup of coffee to start off the day?"_

_The shark grunted. "May as well." _

_He took a place next to Lussuria and waited as Lussuria poured him a cup of coffee. _

_"Oy, Lussuria, where's the sugar?"_

_"Oh, yes. Here. Eh?" Lussuria gazed at the boxes in confusion. There was only one box of sugar, right? Why is there two now? "Ah, well, both should be fine."_

_Knowing how how rash our DEAR Squalo is (snickers), you should be able to guess that he just took a spoon, grabbed a random box, took a spoonful of the sugary stuff inside, and dumped it into his coffee. And yes, he gulped it down, without even stirring it. It really defeats the purpose of adding sugar into coffee._

_"Uh, Squalo, you shouldn't drink so..." __Lussuria wasn't even given the chance to finish his sentence._

_POOF!!_

_Smoke appeared out of nowhere and blanketed Squalo. When it cleared, (luckily, it did before Lussuria could find the fire extinguisher. It is rather obvious that Lussuria would aggravate the situation with the compressed carbon dioxide.) Squalo was still sitting there, just eyes widened. No, wait, his eyes can't be THAT big...As Lussuria stared harder, he noted a few changes, such as slightly bigger eyes, softer hair, more curved a body... In short, more feminine features._

_"Ah..."_

_A dark and murderous aura suddenly emitted from Squalo. "Lussuria... what did you put in?! And why is my voice like this?"_

_"Hm? Squalo?" Levi walked into the kitchen. He stared at the fuming shark. "What happened?"_

_Squalo pointed at the box he took. "What's that...?"_

_Levi took the initiative to pick it up and read the label (Now, why didn't Squalo or Lussuria notice it earlier?) "It says, 'Chemical. Dangerous. Substance for Gender-Bender Disease'."_

_Squalo screamed loud enough to cause an earthquake._

"So you see..." Squalo growled as he, she, glared at Lussuria, who shrugged it off.

"Shishishi~"

"Mu."

As Bel grins and snickers his head off, the Vongola Guardians stared at Varia, mouths agape.

Well, who wouldn't?

"So..." Tsuna tried to say something, but nothing came to her mind.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Haha, well, it can't be that bad, right?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "NOT THAT BAD"?! KATANA-BRAT!!"

Tsuna flashed a questioning look. "Why? I don't see a difference."

"That damned boss found another way to mock me."

WOW. For once, Squalo DIDN'T scream/shout/yell/screech/every other thing you can think of.

"Oh, right, is Xanxus here?" Gokudera asked rudely.

"Of course the boss is here~But I don't think he might want to see you." Lussuria smiled in a reaaaaaaaally gay way.

* * *

Unfortunately (I don't think it's fortunate in any way), at dinner, in the restaurant, Tsuna and company had to sit on the table next to...

Varia's.

Well, it was the only table left, so what choice did they have?

In the midst of the already noisy dinner, Squalo suddenly yelled, "VOOOOOI!!! YOU STUPID BOSS!! I'M TELLING YOU ONE MORE TIME, I'M NOT AT ANY DISADVANTAGE AS WHAT I AM NOW!!!"

"Shut up, woman."

"VOOOOOI!!!"

The two of them continued their strange argument on Xanxus being some sort of sexist. It got to a very heated point where Xanxus actually lifted his wine glass and prepared to throw it, but Lussuria stopped him and reminded him that it wasn't his wine glass.

By then, many people were already staring at them and thinking something like, "What's with the noise?!"

Concurrently, Gokudera's patience snapped. She stood up, turned to the incredibly rowdy group of people and screamed, "WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP?!"

"VOI! ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMAND ME?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S NOISY!!!!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto chuckled as he held his friend back by the shoulders. "Calm down..."

By that time, most of the people in the restaurant had hurriedly finished their food, paid and left. Now it was pretty much empty.

"Ah, Gokudera-chan, Squalo, stop!!!" Tsuna suddenly burst out.

"Tenth..."

"VOI! BRAT..."

Tsuna cut her short. "There's nothing wrong with being female! Sexism is long over, Xanxus! Stop all this pointless argument!!"

At this point where she stopped, she realised that Varia, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and most of the remaining customers were staring at her

"A-a-ah...I'm so sorry...I had no idea what I was saying..."

Silence filled the air.

Gokudera's eyes shined like stars as she broke the ice. "That's the Tenth!!!"

Next thing that happened was that the whole of Varia turned to look at Xanxus, as if expecting an order. However, he did quite the opposite.

He took a sip of wine.

(Oh, yeah, Gokudera is still shining...Ah, that's the Sun (Sol, whatever you call it), that's Keid...Stars? In the galaxy? Get it? Oh, never mind.)

"Whatever, trash."

* * *

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna walked out of the restaurant, Varia behind them. Well, they had finished their food and paid, so they had to exit, right? Eventually, the two groups split into two different paths, Vongola Guardians headed towards the normal(-ly tiny) rooms while Varia made their way to the deluxe edition suites. (Vongola on South Tower, Varia on North Tower. How brilliantly planned. They could start a pirate-ship-to-pirate-ship-like war any time since their windows were practically facing one another. Just missing the cannons.)

As Tsuna and Co. entered the lift, Gokudera asked Tsuna a question many of you might have in mind.

"Tenth, who's your roommate?"

"Ah..." Tsuna cringed as she remembered what happened at the lobby right after Yamamoto and Gokudera left.

_A random student in the crowd raised his hand. "Sensei, who are we going to partner for rooms?"_

_"Ah, yes. We wanted to leave it up to you."_

_"Really? Leave it up to us??" Some girls said, looking aroung for Yamamoto. Before they could find their 'superstar' (not that they ever will), the teacher continued, "More like, leaving it up to FATE~The person next to you will be your roommate!!"_

In short, you didn't bother to plan it out, Sensei. LAZY TEACHER.

_So everyone obviously turned to see who would be their 'fated' partner. Tsuna was no exception. She turned to her right. No one was there. So she turned to her left, and...oh, my..._

_"H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN?!?!?!"_

"So who IS your roommate, Tenth?" Gokudera asked again.

DING!! The lift reached the fifth floor, where their rooms happened to be located.

Tsuna shuddered. "H-Hibari-san..."

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!"

"I'm here to make sure everything goes well." A way-too-familiar voice said from behind them.

The three twirled around. Tsuna gasped, "H-Hibari-san!!"

"For disrupting the peace of this place, you shall be bitten to death, Gokudera Hayate." Hibari readied his tonfas.

"HIIII!!! Hibari-san, please don't hurt anyone!" Tsuna, once again, (in a way, stupidly,) threw herself in between Hibari and Gokudera, hands spread out wide. (Like how she/he stopped Hibari and Mukuro from fighting.)

Hibari was taken aback by the sudden move, not that he will ever admit that. Still, he lowered his tonfas and smirked. "Fine."

Gokudera took a step back. "If the Tenth says so..."

"Anyway, where are you going, Sawada Tsunako?"

"Eh? My-your-our..." Tsuna adverted her eyes, looked on the ground for a short while before saying, "the room."

She felt her cheeks flush slightly. It's not because she just made a fool of herself. It's because...

She almost said...

_"Our room."_

If Hibari had noticed her sudden change in demeanour, he showed no sign of it. Instead, he pointed at the opposite direction of where Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were originally heading.

"Isn't _our_ room that way, on the other side?" Great, he had to emphasize that word.

Contrary to what most of you might be thinking, Tsuna didn't really bother about what he said. Her face flushed red, yes, but it wasn't from the word 'our'.

It was because she just realised she was walking the wrong way!!

Ha.

* * *

**Hm... not much romance here, except maybe the end. **

**Now, I really need suggestions for the next chapter. I'll like writing a little more about Varia here, so if you have a rough idea, I'd really appreciate it!! **

**I'll try my very best to update soon. That is, if my plot bunnies can come back...IF they come back...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone~! **

**Wow... The fastest chapter ever! Well, all the ideas suddenly came into my head and I had to write it all down. Hu...**

**Time for the disclaimer~**

**???: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOII!!!**

**Yup, it's Squalo.**

**Squalo: NOTHING IS OWNED BY HER!!! NOW LET ME GO!!!**

**(Oh right, I kidnapped Squalo for this. Xanxus will kill me, so dear readers, please do me a favour and NOT tell Xanxus I stole his dearest shark, okay?)**

**Uh, I believe I own GBD, Squalo.**

**Squalo: WHATEVER, JUST LET ME GO!!!**

**Ah, I think Xanxus is coming. (The knight in the shining armour!! Oh, great, he's gonna kill me for sure.)**

**SCREAM!**

* * *

For Tsuna, this is bad. Really bad.

She stared at the bed before her. Well, yeah, it does look comfortable and welcoming, but...but...BUT...

She inwardly scolded the teacher for picking such a room for her. Okay, maybe everyone had to suffer the same fate, but still, this is worse than everyone else!

Like, who would feel comfortable and have a good night sleep when you find out that the room you were assigned to had only ONE bed. The worst part is that your room mate is the almighty Hibari Kyouya.

That means...one bed for the two...

Tsuna didn't know if she should feel angry at the teacher, or scared that Hibari might bite her to death the next morning when (_when_, not _if_) she kicked him in the middle of the night. There's no question that Tsuna is a very violent sleeper. (Don't think of Sleeper or Long Sleeper, yo-yo fans. HEY! I SAID DON'T THINK OF IT!!)

Okay, Tsuna could understand it if the teachers wanted to cut cost by getting one bed for two instead of one bed for one, but, come on, this has gone way too far! _I'm sure no one minds paying a little more for a personal bed. _Tsuna thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain room on the other side of the corridor...

"I said, I'm not sharing a bed with you, baseball freak!"

"But there isn't anywhere else to sleep on."

"Well, you can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor!"

"That's not good for health, Gokudera. There's lots of dust on this carpeted floor."

"There's still no way I'm going to sleep under the same blanket as you!!"

* * *

Back to Tsuna's room for a while...

Hibari tossed two out of four pillows to Tsuna. "Yours."

"T-thanks."

Underneath the pillows is supposedly the blankets for the both of them. Hibari unfolded the lump of cloth there and held it out. Tsuna gaped.

_There's only ONE blanket?!_

* * *

Shift to Gokudera's room...

"But...There isn't an extra blanket or anything. And in this season, if you sleep without a blanket, you'll catch a cold!"

"No, no, no. Still no. What other excuse do you have?"

"Uh...Black isn't a good colour for a floor?"

"...Lame."

* * *

Tsuna, somehow, got some sense into herself and decided that it was no use to get angry at everything that points to the fact that she's in some couple's room. So she went to take a shower after Hibari was done and went to lay in the bed next to him, keeping a small distance between themselves.

"? You don't mind?" Hibari asked, slightly surprised.

"I don't exactly have a choice..."She answered, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. She turned to her side, away from Hibari. "Good night."

* * *

Behind her, Hibari smirked.

_His_ Sawada Tsunako has indeed changed, turning for the better. To him, at the very least. In a way, Hibari liked the new Tsunako. He looked at the ceiling before muttering a soft, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear, "'Night."

* * *

"Huuu..."Tsuna let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. Eh? Eh? EH?!

"You're finally awake." Hibari said, smiling (this is freaky) at her.

Face as red as a tomato, Tsuna could only stare at him.

Now, you might be wondering why Tsuna is so flustered first thing in the morning. Then I shall tell you. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Tsuna turned over, and, well, snuggled into Hibari's shoulder and held on to his sleeve.

Cute, isn't it?

Tsuna let go of Hibari's sleeve, sat up and said, while bowing slightly, "Really sorry, Hibari-san!!"

Hibari just nodded, still smiling (for so long, this is freakier.) and walked into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

* * *

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out when they met at the lobby. She, along with Yamamoto, walked up to Tsuna. Hibari, on the other hand, walked away.

"Good morning, Tenth!"

"Yo, Tsuna. Had a good sleep?" Yamamoto asked, grinning.

"Tenth! Did that guy do anything?!" There goes the overly-paranoid Gokudera.

Tsuna shook her head frantically. "No! Definitely not!"

"Ahaha..."

Out of the blue (why is it blue and not _pink_ or something?), Gokuderaa groaned.

"Eh? What's wrong, Gokudera-chan?" Tsuna asked, worried.

"Tch. The baseball-freak tripped and rammed his head into my waist this morning...Ow."

"Ahaha, sorry bout' that."

A few familiar voices caught their attention. They turned to the direction of the sounds.

"Ah, Tenth, Sensei said we were supposed to gather at the waiting area first thing when we're down." Gokudera pointed out. Nodding, Tsuna led them to where most of their classmates were gathered.

As they approached, they heard some argument ensuing between some students and the teacher.

"Sensei! Why is it that my room has only one bed?!"

"Yeah, mine too!"

"Sharing a room with her is bad enough," A guy pointed to the girl standing next to him, "but sharing a bed is just...!!"

"Ah..." The teacher looked at his students. "Let me explain..."

A voice cut in. "What's all the commotion about?"

"H-Hibari!" The teacher stammered.

"Get to the point of this gathering, Sensei. I'm hungry."

"Y-Yes." Even though the teacher was scared, he was quite relieved Hibari 'saved' him from all his students' questions.

"Be here by 1pm today. Bring your luggages down and check out before then. We will be heading to other parts of Hokkaido after this." (Is this some kind of tour?)

"Hai, sensei!" Everyone chorused. (Except Hibari, of course)

"OK, dismissed!"

Just as everyone was about to leave, a group of somewhat scary-looking people walked into the lobby from the North Tower. In fact, they looked so scary that they seem to be majestically walking in as if they were some kind of royalty.

Oh, wait, one of them is royalty.

And yes, if is none other than Varia!

Dun dun dun...DUUUUUUN!!! (Uh, Beethoven's Symphony No...What was it again?)

Students from Nami-Chuu stared wildly at them, other tourist following suit.

Hey, it's rude to stare.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Hibari charged forward, tonfas ready.

"I need to take care of the Monkey King before I can go."

Xanxus didn't make an effort to attack, he only blocked the attacks. Hibari lunged forward, Xanxus ducked and dodged the attack. You know what this hit-and-duck thing reminds me of? Whack-a-mole.

Hit, dodge, hit, dodge. This battle might never end.

"Tsuna, it's up to you to stop them."

Tsuna twirled around, bewildered by the sudden appearance of the voice. "R-Reborn! Where did you come from?!"

He ignored her question. "Hm, Dame-Tsuna doesn't even have control over her subordinates?"

"Subordinates?!"

"That's right, Reborn-san, neither Varia nor Hibari is a subordinate." Gokudera decided to defend the Tenth

"They are both Vongola."

"That aside, Tsuna, stop them." Reborn ordered.

"How?! I don't have my pills of gloves!"

"You don't need them. Just hurry go stop them before anyone gets hurt! Haaaai-yah!" Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna, who managed to fly due to impact on her back and she, somehow, or maybe it was due to Reborn's accuracy, landed in between Xanxus and Hibari.

A tonfa came in her direction. Knowing she has no other choice, she squeezed her eyes shut, quickly sat up, spread her arms out wide and yelled, "STOP!!"

Wham!

The tonfa slammed into her palm. However, Tsuna was somewhat prepared for it, and she instinctively grabbed it. With the other hand, she gently, but in a way, firmly, pushed Xanxus a little, giving him the signal to stop.

How brave.

Hibari smirked, slowly pulled his tonfa back and walked away. Xanxus, on the other hand, muttered, "You've improved, runt. But still pathetic."

He turned and walked away, flanked by Varia.

* * *

Tsuna found herself a superstar for the day. Just as Varia disappeared through the door, Tsuna was immediately surrounded by her classmates, who bombarded her with questions that are more or less, "Wow, so cool. How did you find the courage?"

"You. Are. Freaky."

"Facing Hibari Kyouya is scary enough, but that tough guy, no way I'd be able to do it."

"Sawada Tsunako, WE LOVE YOU!!"

Tsuna found herself running after Xanxus in cold sweat to escape her 'fans'.

No, she wasn't exactly 'running after Xanxus'. It just happens to be the which the ski slopes were.

Wait...Xanxus? Skiing?! No way!

* * *

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera originally intended to do it the hard way and queue up, but ten minutes into waiting, and then the three of them found themselves at Bel's mercy in the VIP queue. Their pathetic excuse is that they had no time to wait.

At the slopes, it was originally silent, until Yamamoto began talking to Squalo about some kind of sword style he heard of. That really got Squalo talking. Bel then chipped in, Lussuria answering, Mammon ridiculing everyone (like me) and Tsuna and Gokudera adding to the conversation.

In reality, Tsuna realised, Varia wasn't all that scary. They were just like normal people. Okay, so normal people don't kill, but still, they had their daily lives, dysfunctional they might be. She watched them talk to each other and smiled. They were really like one family.

"Voi! What're you smiling at?"

Tsuna maintained her smile and looked at Squalo. "Hm? Nothing really. I'm just...happy."

Squalo grunted and returned to her conversation with Bel and Lussuria.

"Well, I'm telling you not to mess up the kitchen every time you cook!"

"But Squalo~I can't help it!"

"Shishishi. And you leave the shark to clean up the mess."

Yup. They really are very close.

* * *

**I guess I'll end it here...I hope I've added enough 1827 and 8059 scenes here. (Not to mention a little bit of XS in the disclaimer~)**

**Hm...So far, this is the fastest (and longest) chapter...I'll try to write the next one as fast as possible.**

**Oh yeah, when I wrote Hibari saying "I'm hungry", I couldn't help but think of Train Heartnet from Black Cat. Well, they do have the same voice actor. (Believe if or not. Well, I didn't)**

**Anyway, reviews are LOVE~! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Let's welcome the really, really short chapter 8! **

**I kinda ran out of ideas, so this chapter might be draggy...Please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer!! Disclaimer!! Special guest is...Bel and Mammon!!**

**Bel: The authoress owns none of us~The Prince does~**

**Mammon: No, you don't, you stupid prince.**

**Bel: Shishishi~Trying to pick a fight? Ma~mon~**

**Mammon: Bring it on.**

**BANG! CRASH! BOOM!!**

**Why 'BOOM'? I thought neither of them uses dynamites. **

**Ah well, never mind them. Hope you enjoy the story~!**

* * *

"You're going to Noboribetsu after this?" Tsuna asked Bel when the both of them reached the bottom of the slope. The had gone down at the same time, so they should more or less reach the bottom at the same time.

"Yeah. Lussuria said the hot springs there are good."

"Oh..." Tsuna muttered and thought, _Can Lussuria be trusted with these things?! _Regardless, she continued, "I've never been there. I think we'll be going to Otaru later today. Are you guys going there too?"

"I think we are."

Mammon suddenly pipped up. (Bel allowed this baby to sit on his head. Must be heavy.) "Where are you going after Otaru?"

"Sapporo, then a short trip to Furano."

"Furano? In this time of the year? It's not worth my money."

"I think we'll be going to the cheese factory."

"...Mu."

(You should have skipped this section)

* * *

Their tables were once again next to each other's during lunch. Only now they had more things to talk about. Tsuna's classmates, who were in the same restaurant, was staring at Gokudera and Bel arguing, Yamamoto chit-chatting with Squalo and Tsuna (believe it or not) talking to Xanxus about (you will NOT believe this) wine.

"You're always drinking red wine. Which one is it?"

"Merlot."

"Isn't that strong?"

"All red wine taste strong, even if they're not, trash."

"Uh...What's your opinion on white wine."

"...Too sweet. Ladies' wine; not my type."

"...O-kay..."

(See? You did NOT believe this happened, right? Tsuna. Wine. NO WAY!! [But YES way for the crazy research I did...])

Vongola Guardians and Varia soon part ways at 1pm sharp. And by 'sharp', I mean Tsuna and Co. had lunch till 12.59pm and almost had to run after the bus.

Ah, the result of forgetting to bring a watch.

In the bus, some students asked the teacher if they could change roommates. Sadly, their request was turned down.

Which means Tsuna still had to share a room with Hibari. And Gokudera and Yamamoto are still stuck together.

Is that a good thing?

* * *

The rooms didn't get any better in any of the other hotels. They still had crappy facilities, and ratio of the bed to people is still one to two.

In truth, it wasn't exactly too bad.

By the third night, Tsuna had already gotten use to squeezing in one bed with Hibari. Well, at the very, very, very least, they still had a queen size bed, right?

And, as usual, I was one hundred percent...

Wrong.

The last night was the worst of every other's. What laid before them was...

A small SINGLE BED.

What's worse, there wasn't anywhere else to sleep. The floor was made of marble and there was no proper sofa whatsoever. (Although the toilet floor was made of concrete...)

So, as everyone here knows, with two people on one tiny bed, there's no way to leave a gap in between themselves. Still, Hibari and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera and every other pair don't really have a choice.

By now, you should have an idea of how small the pathetic bed is.

* * *

Tsuna crawled onto the minute bed and flopped down, exhausted. She had to struggle to get under the blankets, and somehow, one way or another, she had to look in Hibari's direction to get under the sheet. Also, since the blanket was ridiculously small, turning to the other side is, well, impossible.

May as well make the best out of the worst, she decided. It was cold to be at the edge, so she snuggled in further, plastering herself to Hibari's side. However, since the bed was_**SOOOOO**_small, and they both were worn out from the day, none of them made an effort to move so much as an inch away.

* * *

Hibari was surprised Tsuna didn't mind being so close to him. Well, more that half of herself was stuck onto him like some kind of magnet. Wasn't she uneasy in anyway?

He was fine with what Tsuna did; in fact, he quite liked it, not that he'll ever admit that. To be so close to the only person he felt mattered to him was...an amazing sensation.

It was not before long Tsuna's breaths became more steady and Hibari was sure she was asleep. He could feel her grip on his sleeve loosen. A small, but genuine, smile formed on the edges of his lips as he gently touched her cheek, careful not to wake her.

Indeed, she was more to him that what meets the eye.

* * *

They parted ways the very next day once they arrived at Namimori.

Well, duh, if I said that it was the last night, you should have been able to figure out that they would return to Namimori the next day, right?

Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't have to part ways or anything like that. They're still CLASSMATES and saw each other the very next day back at school.

So, anyway, to cut the crap, the next time Tsuna and Hibari met, it was already time for the annual Vongola-styled Christmas Party!!

Well, in the invitation card, it said, "The Annual Vongola-styled Christmas Party!!" with the two exclaimation marks. So you should know that the two stupid lines and two teeny-tiny dots weren't MY intention.

So don't think that I was saying the previous paragraph with excitement. I wasn't.

* * *

**End of a really short chapter. I'll update on Christmas or sometime soon cause' it the Special Chapter! Xmas-Vongola Styled-. Yes, that's going to be the name of it. **

**Well, anyway, I hope you'll keep following me in this story! Your support is MUCH APPRECIATED!!**

**See ya~**


	9. Special Chapter! Xmas Vongola Styled

**Jingle bells, Jingle bells....**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE ONE OF YOU!!**

**I guess you can say this chapter is a small Christmas gift for all of you.**

**Now it's time for the disclaimer!**

**Uh...The guest is...uh...A RANDOM PERSON OF THE PUBLIC!! **

**Just kidding. It's DINO!!**

**Dino: The authoress does not own the original plot of KHR or any of the characters. :) (SMILE SMILE SMILE)**

**(GRIN GRIN GRIN)**

**Dino: (SMILE SMILE SMIIIIIIILLLEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~)**

**...**

**I give up.**

**I know this makes no sense at all.**

**Okay, it's PARTY TIME!! (Brace yourself for a loooooooonnnggg chapter)**

* * *

Date: 25 December

Time: Some time in the late morning, just before lunch.

Location: Tsuna's house.

Okay, that is so NOT the invitation card. And even though it's a CARD, it's more like a piece of A6 paper with a really stupid font on it. (The dumbest you can find in Tsuna's computer. And if you're wondering what it is, don't ask me. I've never seen such a ridiculous font before.)

Anywaaaayyy...

DING DONG~~!

Tsuna froze. Oh, great, the first guest is here.

"Reborn, must I wear this?! Can I please go and change into something else? PLEASE PLE--"

Too late. "Ciaossu, Dino."

Dino stepped into Tsuna's house with that signature (?) grin on his face. He turned to the person who opened the door for him. "Hi, Reborn. Thanks for inviting me!"

Ahem, Dino, I believe the invitation card was signed "_Tsuna_", not "_Reborn_".

"You're very welcome."

"Where's Tsuna?" Dino asked his ex-tutor.

"In the living room. She's waiting."

_NOOOOOOOOO!! DON'T COME IN!! _Tsuna inwardly screamed.

Which is a really stupid move, since no one can hear her when she inwardly screams. Well, maybe Reborn can.

Dino walked into the living room, grinning like an idiot. "Yo, my cute little sis--WOAH!!"

BAM!!

The oh-so-great Bucking Bronco fell on the floor with a 'THUD!! Or 'BAM!!" Whatever.

Tsuna turned all red and glared at Reborn amidst her embarrassment. "Re-Reborn!!"

Dino stared at Tsuna for the next five seconds, mouth agape like a really stupid idiot.

Wait, I thought all idiots were stupid. If not, why would they be called 'idiots' in the first place?

"Tsu-Tsuna..." He spluttered when his five seconds were up. "Wha-wha-what are you _wearing_?"

She wearing what you see, sir. What else?

Fine, fine. I'll cut all the crap.

Tsuna was wearing this red tube dress that was INCREDIBLY short, complete with the white fluffy ends, like a Santa Claus suit. You know, that kind of patterns? Anyway, accompanying that dress that looks like my towel is red boots that also have that white fluffy thing. Her hair was half tied, half let down. The half that was tied was in two pony tails, and the half that was let down, was, uh, let down. Nothing to it, really. And lastly, the thing that everyone (except me) will notice first, (since I'm the exception, I happen to describe it last. Brilliant, aren't I?) the...

BUNNY EARS!!

Those cotton bunny ears were sticking out of her head, one flopping down while the other was straight up.

Long story short, she looks like one of those seductive bunnies or whatever it's called.

Tsuna buried her head in her hands. This is WAY more embarrassing that sharing a bed with Hibari. Not that she'll ever tell Dino about _that_.

"Reborn!!" Tsuna yelled. "PLEASE HAVE MERCY!!"

"A-ah, Tsuna! S-sorry if I made you feel bad or anything..." Dino stammered. He looked away, face slightly red, and muttered, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear, "You look kinda cute, really..."

Reborn seized the opportunity. "See, no one thinks its embarrassing. So stay like that."

"NO WAY!!!!"

DING DONG~~!

Yes way. The next guest is here!! Lalala~~

Futa opened the door for them. "Welcome!"

"Yo, kid."

"Hm? Where's the Tenth?"

Oh, wow, the two of them came together? Cool.

"In the living room."

Needless to say, when the two of them entered the living room and saw Tsuna, their mouths fell open and they stared.

"Tenth!! W-What are you wearing?!"

I'm not explaining. One time's good enough.

Reborn quickly changed the topic. "Did you bring a gift that you might give to someone random like I said in the invitation card?"

I'm telling you, Tsuna was the one who gave out the cards!!

Dino pointed to a paper bag on the table. "Yeah. That's mine."

Gokudera held out a box while Yamamoto lifted a plastic bag. "Yes/Yup" They said concurrently.

"What's it for?" Gokudera asked.

"Gift exchange later with the other guests."

* * *

All the guests soon arrived in this order: Kyoko and Ryohei, Haru, Chrome with Ken and Chikusa, Hibari (This is a miracle.), Basil and Iemitsu (who isn't counted as a guest.). Almost all the guys (the exceptions are Hibari and Iemitsu) had the same reaction as the first three guests.

Well, duh, which guy (apart from Hibari and surprisingly Iemitsu) wouldn't? At least they're not drooling. Yet.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we can start with lunch." Reborn announced as if he was the host.

And he's not! Tsuna is! VOI!! (Where did you come from, Squalo?!)

As if on cue, Nana walked in with Bianchi, (who was wearing a very odd Hello Kitty mask, much to the relief of Gokudera) carrying the food.

"Ittadakimasu!!" Everyone (except Hibari) chorused.

They ate and talked about the most random subjects (except Hibari). Well, Yamamoto and Dino was talking about the difference between Japanese and Italian cuisine, Gokudera was arguing with Haru about why the sky was _so_ **blue **(The word is in **black**, I know.), (Gokudera was stating a whole chuck of scientific facts while Haru was talking about the gods and legends) Kyoko and Chrome were chatting about cooking, Ryohei and Basil managed to converse about **EXTREEEEEEME **things in the world.

Wow, Basil is a miracle sometimes. They're talking about something so **EXTREEEEEEME **that I don't even know what they're talking about in the first place**.**

"**EXTREEEEEEME **is so** EXTREEEEEEME **every **EXTREEEEEEME** time, right?"

"Indeed, Sasagawa-dono. It's very extreme."

"Only **EXTREEEEEEME **people like us can do such **EXTREEEEEEME** things."

"I think so...What were we talking about again?"

"**EXTREEEEEEME EXTREEEEEEMES**."

"Yes, I see."

So, anyone knows what they were talking about? Well, I don't.

And as for the remaining guests, it's all up to you to decide what they are talking about.

I'm lazy to decide on all these matters. Yay for me. *Peace*

* * *

In the midst of their chatter, Reborn interrupted all of them with another announcement. "It's time for a karaoke competition between every individual! Maman, Iemitsu and I will be the judges."

Hibari spoke. "Why should everyone take part?"

"Because the grand prize is Tsuna."

...

Tsuna?

"HIIII!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! REBORN!!"

"The person who wins gets Tsuna for a day. Maman and Iemitsu has already agreed about this."

"HIIIIIIIII!!! REBORN!! YOU COLLABORATED WITH MOM AND DAD?! THIS IS EVIL!!"

"There's also a second prize."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, and tilted her head. "Second prize?"

"Whoever that is second will get a small and simple wish granted."

"By who?" Immediately after that came out of her mouth, Tsuna regretted asking.

"You."

Keep regretting, Tsuna.

Reborn ignores the rest of Tsuna's wails and said to her, "If you don't want to be the prize, take part, win, and you get to keep yourself.'

_Keep myself...? Sounds stupid._

"So whoever that is interested in commanding Tsuna for a day, step up take the challenge! Of course, I'll be fair. Since Dino and Basil are Italian, Japanese songs will not be played. Instead, everyone will have to sing one song of another language. I've got all I possibly can, so I have songs of every language. It's all up to you to pick. You can also go and listen to the song you have picked right before your turn to get an idea of the tune over there, at the head phones. We only have one pair, so you have to take turns."

Iemitsu decided to help his friend. "We've decided to be systematic, so we've already written down the order of who's singing. If your turn is next, and while another person is singing, you can go and listen to the track. Once it's your turn to sing, the next person can go and listen. Everyone clear?" He looked around and saw everyone nodding. "Good then, here's a list of the songs available. The karaoke set is over there. So pick your song and the first person can start listening."

You could have skipped the previous two paragraphs.

"Who's the first person?" Yamamoto asked.

Reborn looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Tsuna."

Upon hearing her name, Tsuna's wailing only got louder.

Nana handed her a CD and smiled. "Sing the last track for me, will you~? I like it."

Tsuna looked at the cover. It was in kanji, so Tsuna assumed it was a Chinese CD.

"魔杰座" (Yes, I'm a Jay Chou fan, okay? This is 'Capricorn', by the way.)

Last track...last track...稻香？

Who knew Nana was a fan?

"Mom, I can't sing..." Tsuna trailed off as Nana smiled and handed her a piece of paper. "...Chinese?"

Tsuna looked at the paper. It was the romanized version of the song. Determined to not become a slave, she went to listen to the song.

And it can't possibly get worse.

"还记得你说家是唯一的城堡 随着稻香河流继续奔跑 微微笑 小时候的梦我知道... ..."

What in the world is he singing? It sounds almost nothing like what the lyrics stated!! (It's a fact that he can't sing clearly...)

_Great. This is just PERFECT._

Since when was Tsuna sarcastic?

Well, anyway, with no choice, she randomly blubbered out the lyrics at the karaoke set (although she could feel everyone staring at what she was wearing and not listening to her)

It came out something like, "wnanfoeeksqw whatever-lalalalalaaaaaaaa..."

'Lalalalalaaaaaaaa'? That isn't even part of the lyrics...

When it finished, she heaved a sigh of relief and hurriedly sat down.

The rest of the people there picked a random song to sing (even Lambo. I-Pin wasn't at home, by the way. Went back to Hong Kong.) since they had absolutely no idea what it was.

Suddenly, an unexpected voice spoke, "Kufufu...So the prize is Tsunako, isn't it?"

"M-Mukuro! Ah! Hibari-san! Hold on!" She grabbed on to Hibari's shirt the same time Yamamoto and Gokudera(the two people standing closest to him) grabbed his arms.

Any idea why they were standing next to each other? *GRIN GRIN GRIN*

And so, Mukuro was added to the list of participants. Considering even Mukuro and Hibari wanted to try (to the extent of their, uh, pride?), the prize was really tempting...

Anyway, these are some notable singer-song combinations...

Lambo: ... ... ...

You sure you want to know which song he picked...?

Okay, I'll tell. The worst possible thing for Lambo to have picked:

Sephiroth's theme - One Winged Angel.

The really idiotic thing is, Lambo didn't even know how to pronounce the most important word : 'Sephiroth'.

"Eh~? Sefurioffu? What's that? Is it grape candy? Or is it cake?"

Another notable singer...

Ryohei: Barney's Theme Song. (I'M NOT DESCRIBING THIS.)

Hibari: 'From the Beginning Until Now' from Winter Sonata, by Ryu. (This sounds like Hitoribocchi no Sadame. I'm not kidding.)

The last one was seriously no-nonsense. If there was in the first place, he would just smash the karaoke set.

The whole thing ended in about two hours. It's time for the verdict!

Nana was to give her choice first. "I think the winner should be Hibari-kun." SHUDDERS. "I'm not sure about the lyrics, but I think your voice is very good."

Iemitsu was next. "Mukuro. Nice try."

So it all boils down to Reborn for the final decision. So who wins?

"...I'm not trying to be bias, but this is my true opinion." Reborn smirks.

"Hibari."

At that moment, Tsuna could have sworn the smirk was directed to her.

* * *

"It's time for what everyone has been waiting for! The gift exchange!" Tsuna announced.

FINALLY, Tsuna has taken her rightful place as host!

What am I saying?

"This is how it works: In this box, there should be the names of everyone. All you have to do is pick a name, and your presents goes to that person. Now, please listen as I call your name to make sure I have everyone in here." Tsuna took out each folded piece of paper, read the name out and placed it into another box. When the last bit was in, she looked up. "Anyone _else_?"

By 'else', she was referring to what happened twenty seconds ago.

"Chrome..."

Chrome's hand shot up. "Boss, Mukuro-sama would like his name combined with mine since he wants a share of what I get."

"...Okay..."

So 'Chrome' became 'Chrome/Mukuro' because Mukuro was acting like a kid and wanted his share, even though he needs to share it with Chrome.

Stop being so _childish_, Mukuro!

Next thing that happens is that Tsuna goes around with that box and lets everyone pick a name, herself included.

(The following is decided by luck. I really went to write everyone's names down and picked, okay? So this is all fate.)

Tsuna picked Basil.

Reborn passed his gift to Iemitsu

Nana's gift went to Reborn.

Iemitsu went around asking, "Who's 'Chikusa' again?"

Bianchi gave her present to Nana.

Lambo gave a dumb look at Chrome who wouldn't seem to like grape candy.

Futa drew 'Lambo'.

Dino got 'Bianchi'.

Gokudera gave his gift to Ken.

Yamamoto chuckled as he unfolded a 'Hibari'.

Kyoko was more than happy to give her present to her best friend.

Ryohei gave an EXTREME-looking box to Yamamoto.

Haru's gift went STRAIGHT to Gokudera. (And then STRAIGHT, with a curve down, into the bin after it was opened. It was this PINK blanket with My Melody pictures all over it.)

Chrome transformed into Mukuro and gave his present to Tsuna.

Chikusa was "..."-ing as he looked at the EXTREME man.

Ken looked around for a boy with the book of all rankings.

Hibari handed Kyoko his present with an emotionless expression.

Basil bowed as Dino accepted his gift.

And so the gift exchange ends here...

WHY IS THE ENDING SO ABRUPT?!

* * *

They continued to chat and karaoke (Japanese songs this time) until the sun was beginning to set. Although the party was supposed to end by then, Yamamoto's father came knocking on the door carrying his portable sushi bar with him.

Of course, everyone stayed to have delicious sushi for dinner. Nana, the chef of the Sawada residence helped out by making ramen and other side dishes (where the ingredients _magically_ appeared in the refrigerator; Tsuna was a hundred percent sure Reborn had something to do with this.) to accompany the sushi made by Yamamoto and his father.

This was probably the best party Tsuna has ever attended.

Well, maybe except the clothing (which she was STILL wearing) and the karaoke prizes.

* * *

It was soon 8pm, and Dino had to leave as he had a flight booked at ten. Basil was following him back to Italy, so they bade farewell and left. Right after their departure, Gokudera, Kyoko, Ryohei and Haru left too. Yamamoto and his father packed everything up and went home after that.

So all of the guest that was left was Chrome, Chikusa, Ken and Hibari.

"Ken, Chikusa, please go outside and wait. Mukuro-sama wishes to speak with the boss." Chrome told them. Knowing that it was an order from Mukuro, they agreed.

"Kufufu..." Chrome turned into Mukuro. "So, Tsunako, you now owe me a wish."

"Yeah..." Tsuna looked at the much, much, much taller man. (Translation: She's short. Like me. [DON'T LAUGH. I SAID, _DON'T LAUGH_.])

"Mukuro." They turned to see Reborn. "The condition was 'a small and simple wish'. That means you are not allowed to ask Tsuna to let you possess her."

"Sigh. You saw through my plans, Arcobaleno.' Mukuro smirked. "But still, I have thought that you might say that so I do have an alternative."

He leaned in and whispered into Tsuna's ear. "Go out with me, will you?"

...

Tsuna gawked at Mukuro. Wait. Did. He. Just...?

A very scary aura appeared behind Tsuna and she turned slowly. "H-Hibari-san..."

Oh, great, Hibari heard it.

Hold on. So what if he heard it? More like, _HOW_ did he hear it? Super-bionic hearing!! (Great, I'm talking to myself.)

Mukuro's smirk turned into an apathetic smile. "Oh, Hibari, so are you..." He was cut short by the skylark's glare.

"Kufufu...So I see...I guess this will be a small competition between us now, isn't it?"

"Rokudo Mukuro...I believe _my_ prize states that Tsunako is _mine_?"

"Not for long, Hibari-_kun_." Mukuro smirked as he mocked Nana's way of calling Hibari. "Not for long."

With that, he smiled, turned to Tsuna, said "Merry Christmas!" and left, Hibari charging after him.

Tsuna watched Hibari run after Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa somewhere behind, until they were out of sight.

Her face was still red from what just happened. Was Hibari and Mukuro just...fighting over her? She shook her head. It was not possible. Mukuro did ask her out, but probably just to possess her while Hibari just...just...

Uh...Why did he do that?

Maybe he just wanted to get his rightful prize. It can't be anymore than that, right?

Right?

Oh, well, never mind.

At that very moment, her phone beeped. It was a message. She didn't see who the sender was and just opened the message since the sender would be stated there.

_Merry Christmas._

_Sender: Hibari Kyoya_

WAAAAAITTT...How did he text her while running after Mukuro...?

* * *

**Woo...Long chapter...**

**I hope there's enough 1827 stuff in here. I've also added 182769 cause' I think that pairing is cute. :)**

**Now, does anyone wonder how Tsuna got Hibari's number? (If she didn't have his number, his name wouldn't be after the 'Sender' and colon)**

**There's also a lot of characters in this chapter, won't you agree?**

**Sigh, there isn't enough 8059...**

**I'm sooooooo sorry about that...**

**I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. (I've written bits and pieces of it already, but it's in a HUGE mess in lots of papers...)**

**Ciao.**


End file.
